Confessions Posthumes
by Magdaline
Summary: Quand une petite fille devenue grande ouvre les yeux au Capitaine Jack Harkness.


Auteur : Clélia

Paring : K

Genre : Romance et Drame

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas de droit d'auteurs (dommage !)

Note de l'auteur : Petite nouvelle dans la franchise Torchwood, je n'en reste pas moi une assez ancienne dans l'écriture de fics. Je vous livre celle-ci avec certainement des fautes d'orthographes mais me relire m'est très difficile. Je me force, je vous jure et j'espère en avoir éliminé le plus possible.

Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !

***************************************************************************

Comme tous les ans à cette date, le Capitaine Jack Harkness entra dans le cimetière Sainte Mary de Cardiff. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le monument qui l'attendait. Demain, il ira voir Steven au cimetière Saint Edward. Comme tous les ans à la même date, il fait le tour des morts, il va voir les deux seuls personnes qui lui on fait battre le cœur.

Comme d'habitude, sur le tombe, il y avait des fleurs fraiches, certainement déposé le matin même par la famille Jones, ou du moins, ce qu'il en connaissait. La sœur de Ianto devait être morte maintenant ne restaient que son neveu et sa nièce, bien âgé eux aussi. En souriant, il observa le bouquet de lys blancs déposé là. Cette fleur le représentait bien finalement. Pas pour la pureté non, quoique pour cela aussi, mais surtout pour le symbole royal. En regardant Ianto évoluer dans le hub, il avait toujours l'impression de voir un roi, le port altier déambuler dans son domaine.

Il déposa son bouquet lui aussi. Des roses blanches. Pas rouges non, mais blanches et délicate, comme pouvaient l'être Ianto parfois.

En y regardant de plus près, il aperçu une enveloppe sous le bouquet de lys. Curieux, il attrapa le coin de papier et tira dessus. En de superbes arabesques, s'étendait son nom sur l'enveloppe.

_Capitaine Jack Harkness_

Curieux, il attrapa l'enveloppe et la soupesa. Elle était relativement lourde comme si des dizaines de feuilles attendaient à l'intérieur. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant le propriétaire de cette lettre. Ne le trouvant pas, il s'assit sur le marbre froid et ouvrit le pli. Posant l'enveloppe sur la pierre, il entreprit de déplier les feuilles.

La lettre disait :

_Capitaine Jack, _

_Me voilà bien embarrassée. Je suis une vieille femme maintenant, et je m'apprête à dire des choses dont je n'ai aucuns souvenirs. Ou plutôt des choses dont je ne veux pas me rappeler. Mais aujourd'hui, il faut faire face à ces douloureux moments pour accomplir la mission qui m'a été confié il y a des années._

_J'étais une petite fille en 2009. J'avais à peine 6 ans. Et je ne pense pas avoir compris tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. J'étais à la maison avec mes parents. Ils avaient regroupé les enfants du voisinage et les gardaient pendant que leurs parents allaient travailler. Je n'avais pas été à l'école depuis des jours, ma mère me disait que j'étais malade et que j'affabulais en racontant des sottises sur des aliens. Je l'ai cru, à l'époque._

_Le jour où j'ai été en âge de comprendre, elle m'a expliqué. La menace, la douleur, la peur. Les souvenirs sont revenus alors, certainement bloqué par mon inconscient avant cela ? Trop difficile à supporter pour une enfant. Je me souviens d'avoir couru hors de la maison, d'avoir trouvé refuge avec mes amis et ma mère dans une bâtisse en tôle. Nous devions être silencieux. Il en allait de notre vie._

_Je n'ai pas de souvenir du reste. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'être arrivé là où vous vous tenez à présent. Ma mère me serrait dans ses bras en me disant que je devais toujours me souvenir de l'homme qui se trouvait là. Car il nous avait sauvés la vie. Mon frère et moi avons juré. Nous avons tenu notre promesse. Aujourd'hui, mon frère est mort. Il repose auprès des siens à Londres, et je suis la seule qui ai gardé le souvenir de mon oncle. _

_Malheureusement, la maladie ne va pas tardé à m'emporter, et il ne restera personne. Les souvenirs que j'ai de lui sont trop flous pour que je puisse les transmettre correctement. J'aimerais que mes enfants sachent d'où ils viennent et qui était l'homme en face de vous._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, vous ne parlez pas, vous n'en parlez jamais. Et si je sais où vous trouvé aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tous les ans à la même date vous venez ici et vous restez de longues heures à regarder dans la vide. Mes souvenirs sont nombreux et beaucoup sont douloureux, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile. Mais vous Capitaine ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait tenir encore debout ? Vous avez tellement perdu. Tellement de gens que vous aimiez, tellement de compagnons, d'amants et d'amours, que je me demande parfois comment vous avez fait pour ne pas devenir fou de douleur._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai 76 ans et j'accomplis enfin la mission que m'avait confiée mon oncle alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Dans l'enveloppe, vous trouverez une seconde lettre, elle n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé un matin sous mon lit alors que nous déménagions. Votre nom est inscrit dessus. Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte, je n'en étais pas la destinataire, mais je me suis toujours demandé comment cette lettre était arrivée dans ma chambre, et pourquoi j'étais la personne à laquelle on avait confié un courrier aussi important._

_Je fais ce qui m'a été demandé, de bon cœur, je connaissais les sentiments qui vous liaient à mon oncle. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose en retour. _

_Si un jour vous croisez un de mes enfants, racontez-lui qui était Ianto Jones et pourquoi il avait tant d'importance dans nos vies. Je ne peux le faire sans trahir son souvenir par quelques récits fantasmés._

_Dieu vous garde, Capitaine Jack Harkness, puisque les hommes n'en sont pas capables._

_Mica Stevenson._

Sa lecture l'avait tellement absordé, qu'il ne remarqua les deux personnes qui attendaient un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Semblant se recueillir sur une tombe, ils lui jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil.

Il attrapa la seconde lettre et en déplia les feuilles en tremblant. Cette lettre était de son amour. Ianto avait trouvé le temps de lui écrire, il ne savait pas quand ni comment. Mais le papier était ancien, jauni par le temps, pourtant étrangement bien conservé. On avait prit grand soin de cette lettre. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et entama sa lecture.

_Jack,_

_J'ai commençais cette lettre des millions de fois sans jamais avoir le courage de la terminer. Aujourd'hui tu es mort sous mes yeux, ou presque. Je ne sais quelle organisation t'as mis une bombe dans le ventre et tu as explosé, emportant avec le hub et tous ces occupants._

_J'ai commencé cette lettre des millions de fois et au moment ou j'écris celle-là tu ne seras peut être plus à pour la lire. C'est triste de penser qu'on trouve le courage de dire les choses que l'on pense au moment où elles n'ont plus d'importance parce que la personne à qui ont veut les dire n'est plus là._

_Est-ce que tu ressusciteras ? Je ne sais pas ? Est-ce que j'aurais le bonheur de te tenir de nouveau dans mes bras ? Je ne sais pas. Vais-je mourir de vieillesse dans tes bras ? Probablement pas. Et pourtant qu'est ce que j'aimerais avoir une fin comme celle-ci. Mourir dans tes bras est l'une des choses qui me tient le plus à cœur. Ca voudrait dire que tu m'aimes un peu. Que tu m'aime assez pour me pleurer ne serais-ce que quelques minutes. Ai-je laissé passe cette chance Jack ? Certainement oui._

_Si tu n'es pas mort, tu es emprisonné je ne sais où, à chercher un moyen de sortir ou à subir toutes sortes d'expériences. _

_Je refuse de penser à cela. Je vais confier cette lettre à Mica. Je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas. Même si elle ne le sait pas encore, c'est elle qui te la remettra. Dans un an, deux ans, vingt ans cela n'a pas d'importance. L'important c'est que pour une fois, je vais te dire tout ce que je ressens quand je suis près de toi. Pas de faux semblants, pas d'accord tacite de silence, pas de gêne. Il n'y a que toi, moi et cette feuille qui porte la marque de mes sentiments et de mes souvenirs._

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais plus quel souvenir est heureux et lequel est douloureux. Je pense qu'ils sont tous un peu des deux. Lequel est le plus heureux ? L'acceptation de nos sentiments, la nuit que j'ai passé dans tes bras ensuite ou simplement ces petits moments de bonheur à deux, comme nous en avons peu eu ? Lequel est le plus douloureux ? Ma trahison, tes flirts, ou ton regard quand tu évoques le Docteur ?_

_Tu vois, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tout cela s'embrouille pour devenir un maelström d'émotions qui me submerge et qui me noie. La seule chose qui est ressort, ce sont l'amour et la colère. _

_Cet amour que j'ai pour toi ? Ce sentiment si fort qui me pousse toujours vers toi, qui me pousse à tout te pardonner et à tout accepter pour peu que tu me gardes auprès de toi. Cet amour qui fait de moi un être faible à tes yeux parce qu'humain. Je te vois déjà te récrier. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas faible. Mais je sais qu'à tes yeux, je le suis. Et je suis heureux de l'être parce que dans ses moments là, j'existe. Je suis unique. Je suis l'unique et tu ne regarde que moi. La trahison n'a rien avoir avec ça. Rien que pour me sentir important à tes yeux je crois que j'aurais trahis encore, même s'il me fallait te perdre pour toujours ensuite. J'ai eu de la chance, tu m'as pardonné. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je vois déjà ton regard s'éloigner de moi et je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne se fixe de nouveau que sur moi. Trahir de nouveau ? Peut-être, après tout je suis que le Teaboy, comme le disait si bien Owen, je ne suis par grand-chose comparé aux autres. Ils ont tous d'incroyables capacités dans leur domaine et moi je ne suis qu'une ombre coulant le long des murs. Je me suis fait invisible pour être visible à tes yeux ou pour pouvoir de regarder. Qu'importe aujourd'hui, c'est de là que vient la colère, je crois._

_La colère contre le monde qui me fait aimer un homme qui me survivra des millions d'années et qui m'oubliera finalement assez, vite. La colère contre moi-même de ne pas être aussi efficace que je me plais à le penser. En colère contre toi qui ne remarque pas mes efforts pour faire encore mieux. En colère contre les autres enfin, qui ne peuvent pas comprendre que l'amour et la colère sont deux sentiments si proches que l'on passe allègrement de l'un à l'autre sans difficultés._

_Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre aux autres, je t'aime Jack Harkness. Au-delà du héro et de l'immortel, j'aime l'homme que tu es avec toutes ses blessures et tous ses secrets. Parce que tu en as encore n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me dis rien, ou presque, ce que je veux savoir il faut que je te l'arrache. Et tous ces efforts pour te connaitre ne font que m'éloigner de toi. Puisque je ne peux pas tout connaitre de toi, je vais te révéler quelque chose sur moi. _

_Mon flegme légendaire, comme le dit si bien Gwen, n'est qu'une façade bien pratique lorsque les problèmes arrivent. Mais derrière, si tu creusais un peu, tu y découvrirais un homme capable de bien des choses pour toi. Dans mon cœur meurtri par la mort de Lisa, tu t'es installé. Et tu as tout ruiné sur ton passage, ne me laissant pas d'autres choix que de t'aimer de toutes mes forces. J'ai besoin de toi comme de l'air que je respire. Mais ça, je ne te le dirais jamais. Si je devais un jour te l'avouer, je sais que t'éloignerais de moi. Tu ne laisseras jamais une telle chose t'arriver. Que quelqu'un dépende de toi t'es tout simplement insupportable. Alors je me tais, pour te garder auprès de moi encore quelques temps._

_Ce silence me détruit Jack, plus surement que les innombrables aliens qui se sont attaqué à nous. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir puisqu'au fond de moi, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé._

_Mica, du haut de ses 6 ans m'a dis une fois en voyant un couple d'hommes se balader dans la rue, qu'elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui se moquait ou qui trouvait ça mal. Que pour elle ce n'était pas un sexe que l'on aimait mais une personne. Ca a été une grande leçon d'humanité pour moi. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus peur d'avouer que j'aime un homme, même si cela doit me conduire à le perdre._

_Cette lettre, je lui confie, parce que derrière son visage d'enfant, je vois une âme sage et compatissante. Quand elle sera entre tes mains, j'ignore où je serais, j'ignore ce que je ferais mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive je continuerais à t'aimer au-delà de temps et de l'espace._

_Et cette vérité, personne ne pourra me l'arracher, car je la porte en moi et aussi sûrement que tu vivras encore longtemps après ma mort, je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tu viennes me dire ces mots que j'attends depuis tant de temps._

_Il va maintenant falloir que je trouve une bonne cachette dans la chambre de ma nièce. Et que je vienne te chercher puisque tu t'es encore attiré des ennuis._

_Je t'aime Jack et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour t'entendre dire ces mots._

_Ianto._

Les larmes aux yeux, Jack releva la tête, apercevant au loin, un homme poussant un fauteuil. Ils s'approchaient. Ne souhaitant pas montrer son chagrin, Jack se tourna vers la pierre, gardant les yeux fixés sur les lettres dorées traçant le nom de son amour.

Le bruit des roues s'approcha et soudain s'arrêta. Pensant qu'ils se recueillaient sur une tombe voisine, il conserva son regard fixé sur l'inscription.

_-Je savais que vous viendriez Capitaine, et je vois que vous avez trouvé ma lettre._

La voix était fatiguée et légèrement rauque, mais elle s'exprimait avec la fluidité d'une personne ayant passé des années à s'adresser aux autres.

A contre-cœur, il se retournant, observant ses visiteurs. Sur le fauteuil, une vieille femme lui souriait. Ses vêtements chauds et la couverture qui lui protégeait les jambes semblaient indiquer qu'elle souffrait du froid malgré les températures clémentes. Elle avait du être très belle mais le temps l'avait marqué.

L'homme qui se tenait derrière elle était plus sévère, ses sourcils froncés indiquaient clairement son désaccord. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se trouver là.

_-N'avez-vous rien à dire ?_ demanda la vieille dame.

Jack ne disait toujours rien, perdu dans les grands yeux bleus de cette dame qui semblait bien le connaitre.

_-Viens grand-mère, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Ce monsieur est un imposteur._

Alors qu'il reprenait les commandes du fauteuil, Jack se releva vivement.

_-Vous êtes Mica ?_

Le jeune homme se figea et la vieille dame sourit.

_-Je suis Mica, Capitaine. _

_-Comment saviez-vous ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-Savoir quoi ?_

_-Que je serais là._

De nouveau, un sourire éclaira le visage de Mica.

_-Au début, je venais avec mes parents, puis à leur mort, je suis venu avec mes enfants. Tous les ans, quoiqu'il arrive, avant notre arrivée, un bouquet de roses blanches se trouvait déjà sur la tombe. A force de questionnement, nous avons su qu'un homme venait se recueillir sur la tombe. Une année, alors que mes parents étaient partis, je me suis glissée dans l'arbre que vous voyez là. Et j'ai attendu. Vous êtes venu et vous avez passez des heures là, les yeux dans le vague. Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis renseigné sur vous. Quand j'ai su qui vous étiez, j'ai su que cette lettre devait vous être remise._

_-Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait avant ?_

Mica haussa les épaules.

_-Par égoïsme je suppose. Je voulais garder mon oncle encore un peu pour moi. Et le peu est devenu des années. Jusqu'à cette année qui a vu disparaitre beaucoup des miens. Je me suis alors dis que si je voulais que le souvenir de Ianto traverse les siècles, je devais vous remettre ceci. Mon petit-fils que voici, n'est pas d'accord. Il voudrait le garder pour notre famille exclusivement._

L'homme en question grogna.

_-Aujourd'hui Capitaine, je suis la dernière avec vous à avoir connu Ianto Jones, vous vivrez bien plus longtemps que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je vous remets donc son souvenir. Gardez le vivant et quoiqu'il soit écrit dans cette lettre, ne doutez jamais de sa sincérité, ni de son amour envers vous. J'étais peut-être une enfant, mais aujourd'hui, j'en sais suffisamment sur la nature humaine pour vous dire qu'un amour aussi fort est très rare et donc très précieux._

Elle tourna la tête vers son petit-fils.

_-Ian, tu veux bien me ramener à la maison, j'ai froid._

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

_-Bien sûr grand-mère._

Alors qu'ils repartaient, Jack sembla sortir de ses pensées.

_-Il s'appelle Ianto ?_

Alors qu'elle roulait vers la sortie du cimetière, elle répondit.

_-Comme l'ainé mâle de chaque génération dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Adieu Capitaine, j'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance._

Et ils disparurent tous les deux du champ de vision de Jack, le laissant abasourdit devant la pierre tombale. Petit à petit, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Les paroles de Mica, celles, bien méchantes de son petit-fils et les mots de Ianto lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis il secoua la tête, se fixant un nouvel objectif.

_-A partir de maintenant, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que ton souvenir reste dans les mémoires. Tu vis dans les mâles de ta familles, tu vivras aussi à travers moi, je te le promets._

Puis regardant une nouvelle fois l'écriture sur la lettre.

_-Tu n'auras plus à attendre désormais, je t'aime Ianto Jones, et des millions d'années ne changeront rien à cela._

Il posa un baiser sur le marbre froid et sortit du cimetière avec le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis 70 ans.

Dans l'obscurité qui s'épaississait, on pouvait lire :

_Ianto Jones_

_23 mai 1983 – 23 Juillet 2009_

_Beloved brother, uncle and friend._

_Nous ne disparaissons que lorsque notre nom ne siffle au vent._

Verdict ?


End file.
